Visions in Ink
by WhiteTiger2010
Summary: Classic plot, crappy name. One unknowing girl. A rescue mission. And the fate of the world! Maria has wierd visions and has no idea about her past. Now her past is coming back for her. Maybe HieixOC
1. One

Don't own YYH you know the drill.

Well, I was thinking of this for awhile so i decided to type it out. please tell meh what you think, i hope its not confusing...also sorry for any OOC ness its hard to certains ppl's personality down right.

anyways! read, reaview, eat cake and die happy! lol

* * *

Hiei's eyes twitched with agitation. Normally, he'd be high up in some tree, but considering the school was repainting near the trees, too many fumes flushed him out. So now he was waiting for Yusuke and Kuwabara on the school bleachers outside. He rubbed his temple where a bruise was throbbing (the result of sitting in a fume-filled tree and falling out). His mind was still a little foggy and he couldn't think quite right. So when a soccer ball came speeding at his head...well.

_**Smack!**_

He glared at the black and white ball as it fell beside him and held a hand to his concusioned head. Before the gym class could retrieve it, the ball was a pile of smoldering ash...No one asked for it back. And to top off one his worst days, it was freezing cold outside with an autumn wind lashing at the trees. He could swear they were mocking him. For awhile he sat there, dazed, until his head cleared up. It was then he realized that a set of eyes were glued to him.

Hiei slowly turned his head to see a girl across the bleachers, staring at him. She realized he saw her and quickly went back to what she was drawing in a sketchbook on her lap. But, she kept casting glances at him. Finally, nerves fraying, he demanded, "What?" The girls long, dark brown wind-whipped hair framed her face as she looked up to him, slightly blushing.

"Umm, I- I was drawing you...I-" She stopped and held up a very well portrait of Hiei. He just sort of glared at her."I'm sorry! It's just...I love drawing and couldn't resist..."She trailed off, knowing he wouldn't care. After a while of silence, she muttered, "Why aren't you in school?..."

"I don't go to school." He had no idea why he was talking to her. "Why aren't you?" He asked accusingly.(I guess)

"I don't like soccer..." Her dark green eyes looked out to the field where her classmates were playing with a new ball. "Not like they'd want me to play..." She looked back at him and gave a small smile, "I'm Maria." He didn't answer, so she went back to her picture. Finally, she heard an answer. "Hiei." She was going to say something, but was cut off by a **_RRRIIINNNGGGG!_**

When she looked up, he was gone. Maria stood with a frown and picked up her black jacket and put her book and pens away in a back pack, then hopped down the bleachers.

"What are you doin' here, Hiei?" Yusuke asked when he suddenly appeared.

"Hn, Koenma wanted us."

"God, another mission? What is it this time? Save the world or just save his ass from gettin' whooped by his dad?" He said, walking down the street.

"Ooh! Maybe we get to save a girl again!" Piped Kuwabara.

"Pfhh... Whatever come on."

Ooh, all the ogres...

A mass of ogre's with papers flooded Koenma's office, the classic sign of somethine bad about to happen. With all the commotion, Koenma didn't even notice his visitors until Kurama, who had been fetched, made a clearing-throat noise. Koenma's little baby face snapped up. "Oh!" He exclaimed.

"Woa," Said Kuwabara. "You alright? You look awful."

"No, I'm not! I have a big mission for you! A band of demons have been escaping into the Ningenkai-"

"Is that it? Come on how urgent-"

"Wait! Let me finish. These particular demons are under control someone of higher level. Their master is a very powerful demon-"

"Easy! All we have to do is beat him and-"

"Hold on!" He exclaimed, losing his temper. He took a big breath and tried to finish before getting cut off again. "This demon is after a girl in the Ningenkai."

"That's-OOF!" Something big and hard collided with Yuskue's head and Koenma had a wicked grin on his face. Regaining his composure he added more calmly. "As you probably guess, this is no ordinary human." An image clicked on the big screen of a girl around 15 or 16. Hiei's eyebrows shot up, but went unnoticed by the others. It was Maria.(I figured you'd have guessed it anyways so...)

The girl was short, about an inch or two taller than Hiei. Her dark green eyes seemed to sparkle with sadness and confusion. She wore black capri's, a white tank top, and a black jacket. The bag he saw earlier was slung over her shoulder. By now, Yusuke had awokened from his coma and said, "Damn! She's hot!"

"Really!" Agreed Kuwabara. "See! I told you we would be saving some girl!"

"No you didn't!"

"Did too-"

This time, they were both knocked out, but Kurama and Hiei were the one's grinning.

"Well, I guess we'd better go now." Kurama said as he dragged both boys behind him.

In her small apartment, Maria flopped down on her bed, which was nothing more than a mattress with dark gray sheets and a black blanket. The large white cat on it stood out.

"Hey, Lia." Lia purred, large yellow eyes shining in the dark room. Maria rolled over and looked around her room, stroking Lia. Pictures and paintings hung all over her walls, stacks of paper piled up high. She loved art. A large circle of pens, markers, pencils and erasers made a ring on her wood floor where she normally would sit and draw.

As she looked at her wall, dark and scary faces stared back at her. Constantly, weird images would flood her mind, she couldn't get them out, so she drew them instead. Large monsters dripping with blood, awful scenes, and one she could never forgot no matter what. A small girl, being forced to watch a brutal murder. She shuttered at her unwanted memories.

She walked over to one of her books filled with sketches and flipped through it. She stopped at a few pages with a few boys she had seen in her mind. A tall guy, one with long hair, even some girls, but her eyes stayed glued to the one she was looking for. One of Hiei. She had seen him before.

Before she could think about this, a clawed hand grabbed her from behind. Soon, she was being pulled through a purpleish portal. As her room closed around her, she saw Lia jump through and into her arms. Then as suddenly as it came, the purple swirls were gone, and the ground collided with her side.

She looked up into the grinning and scarred face a tall brown haired man.

"Bloody hell..." She muttered, and everything went black.

* * *

well? review::poofs away: 


	2. Two

kay, chapter ywop is finally up! thanks to the one person that reviewed lol well anyways...please tell me if anyone is out of charactor kay? i always meess up at the personalities. also it may be a while before i get to update so sorry for delays. read and review, ill be very happy!

* * *

Maria had gotten over all her cries and trembling. At first she was scared for her life, but after being with this idiot for three days, well...

"God, damn, will you slow down!" She gave her chains a yank and the man...beast...thing... leading her halted. "I'll give the orders, you just follow!"

"I've been following you for three days!" She growled under her breathe. He gave a sharp tug on the chains and kept going. Her legs hurt badly and even Lia had to take a nap in Maria's bag. What was worse, she hadn't showered or eaten this whole time and was forced to watch whenever her captor gorged on some meal he pulled from his own stash. Her temper was at it's end.

"I said stop!" She gave such a pull on the chains that his grip slipped and he fell against a tree, leaving a gapping hole in his head. He towered over her, and her courage shrank. He lifted his hand and sent a slap across her face, she fell to the ground. She lifted a pale hand to her bleeding face, the claws had left welts.

Silently she followed again, but only for a short time. At the edge of a forest they stopped. Soon two sets of eyes peered out of the darkness. She gasped at their appearances.

One had skin a light shade of blue, with big horns and a bulky body. The other guy was smaller with cat ears and a long tail.

"Finally!" The blonde cat guy said. "I thought this little human must've killed you."

_Human_...

"Whatever, let's just get her to the boss, Bane."

Bane snatched the chain and pulled Maria close to him, gripping her chin with a slightly padded hand. "Hm, she's a pretty one, eh? What do ya say we have some with her first?" He laughed cruely as the fear became evident on her face. She pulled away quickly, but Bane caught her arm and twisted her so her arms were caught behind her back.

With a swift kick backwards, she caught his knee and the cat person let out a sharp yelp, letting go. Both chains whipped around wildy as she spun and hit the horned guy (haha he's horny )) on his head. It didn't do much damage but he did break the chains, so she was basically free. For five seconds. His huge hands picked her up and was choking the air out of her.

"Go...to...Hell..."

_**FFFSSSHHHHH!**_

A blue bolt collided with the monster and Maria fell to the ground with a thud. She saw two guys running over to her. Her mind instantly flashed back to her sketchbook. The really tall guy with orange hair helped her up. "You alright?" She could only nod. Bane had fled already and the other guy got away with a hole in his side. The blue horny guy was dead.

"Is she hurt, Kuwabara?" The boy with gelled black hair asked.

"She's fine, a little shaky."

Maria found her voice, but it came out trembling and thick. "Wh-where am I?"

"This is the Makai, one of the three Realms. Don't worry, you'll understand soon." He added quickly. "I'm Yusuke, and that's Kuwabara." The tall guy grinned. Lia poked her head out of Maria's pack and meowed. Kuwabara was on her like flies on syrup. "KITTY!"

Maria giggled and Yusuke shook his head as he took out a pink compact. He opened it and said something to it.

Woa, thought Maria, crazy tranzvestite.

But, soon he closed it and a blue portal opened next to them.

"Maria-"

"You know my name?"

"Ya. You need to come with us. Don't worry, we won't hurt you, but , it's important."

Before she could decide, Lia leapt down and ran through. "Well if she thinks it's ok..."

Maria stepped in and was soon standing in a large room with Lia licking her paws next to her, Yusuke and Kuwabara fell through soon.

"This is Genkai's Temple. We basically crash here sometimes, you'll be able to stay here for awhile if you want, but we have some people to meet."

"So, you're leaving?"

"Ya, but don't worry," Said Kuwabara. "You'll have my love, Yukina, to keep you company!"

"Okay..."

"Bye!" And they were gone.

Sighing she turned around and nearly ran into a pink eyed, blue haired girl wearing a pink kimono. "Hi!" She exclaimed with a big smile. Maria 'eek'ed and stumbled backwards, falling on her back and banging her head on the floor. The girl stood over her and stared. "Oh, my gosh! Are you alright?"

"Huh, yes..." She muttered and blew a strand of wavy hair off her face. "I guess." The girl helped her up and said, "I'm Botan! You're Maria, right?" Maria was getting agitated by all this people knowing so much about her already and she was standing clueless. "Yes, I am."

"Oh, you poor thing. You look horrible!"SheI almost took offense to this, then she remembered when the last time she bathed or ate was. The thought of food made her stomach growl and Botan giggled. "Well, how about you have a nice shower and I'm sure Yukina can have something whipped up for you by then. You look about her size and I know she'll be more than happy to lend some clean clothes.

Maria soon realized Botan liked to talk, a lot. But, being the quiet listener she was, Maria wasn't very bothered. Before she knew it, she was standing in a steaming shower, she could even see the dirt rolling out of her hair and under her nails.

_What am I doing here... I don't even know these people and I'm using their shower and taking clothes?_

She ran some purple shampoo through her long, brown hair. Maria wasn't vain about her looks, but she did treasure her hair. It reminded her of her mother's. At this thought she frowned and her hand gripped the small necklace around her neck.

_Mother..._

Maria could barely remember her past, and she didn't know why. But, she could just barely remember her mother. They both had long, flowing, wavy hair and bright green eyes. She could remember her mother hugging and singing to her. They were so happy then, she was so young. Five was it? But, sadly, all these happy memories had an end. She didn't know how or why, but her mother soon disappeared. She was never told, but Maria knew she had died some way; the thought always left an empty feeling of sorrow and guilt.

Tears brimmed her eyes. She could no longer tell if it was the water rolling down her face or if it was tears. _Why don't I remember... _She wanted to know what had happened, but something had caused her a serious case of amnesia, someway or the other, but after her memories of being a small child, she couldn't remember anything until the age of twelve, and since then she has lived on her own.

_Seven years of my life, gone. _No one could tell her what she wanted to know. Why am I here? She had asked herself. _Simple, you know they know something about you, you want to know about your past. _After finishing her shower, she dried and stepped out. She put on her old clothes and went out. Again she came face to face with someone, this time a girl with ruby eyes in a blue kimono. She wore a soft smile.

"Hello_." _Shesaid.Maria smiled and said, "Yukina, right?"

"Yes." _Wooh! Two points for me! _

"Would you like something else to wear?" Looking over herself, Maria said, "If you wouldn't mind..."

"No, problem. Come with me, please."

She followed Yukina until they came to a stop. Inside Yukina handed Maria a pair of new looking jeans. She mostly had kimonos so they were probably not worn often. Next she threw her a small shirt. Maria scanned it and said with a little blush, "Thanks, hon', but, uhh, there's a_ slight _difference in our...forms." She said, indicating her larger chest.

"Oh." Said Yukina, with a bigger blush and handed her a larger black tank top.

"Thanks, again Yukina." Said Maria after she had gotten dressed and devoured her small dinner she had made.

"Of course." She strode away and Maria sat on a couch in the living room, taking out a drawing pad and a pencil. She flipped to the unfinished picture close to the front, her eyebrows knit together as her eyes scanned it with worry and confusion.

Maria had started this picture two months ago, and it looked just like Yukina.

_What's wrong with me..._

She started to work on the image of Yukina for a while, and as soon as she was putting it away, the door opened and in poured four people. It was Yusuke, Kuwabara, a (very nice looking) red head, and...Hiei! She wasn't expecting to see him again. She stood as Yusuke was saying, "See! We found her first! Where's that twenty dollars you owe me?"

"We never even agreed to the bet, Yusuke." Said the redhead. He turned to Maria and smiled. He introduced himself as Kurama and asked if she knew why she was here. Saying no, they decided to explain some things.

(('kay sorry for this but I hate the explanation scenes))

They told her about three worlds, Koenma, demons, a mission and stuff about themselves. Eventually, the story was over and Maria had a huge headache.

"So...I'm here on account of a...baby?"

"Well, yes..."

"My day couldn't get any weirder I guess...One more thing Kurama."

"Yes?" The red head answered.

"Why does he want me, anyways?"

"That, I don't know. He said to we'd have wait till you were here before he'd explain anything."

"Oh." She said. Yusuke let out a big yawn, saying, "Well, I'm beat. If that's all I'm turning in."

Everyone agreed to sleep for now, it had been a long and confusing day- for Maria at least. The boys left the room and soon only Hiei and Maria were the only ones left. She gave him a little smile, saying in her quiet voice, "I didn't think I'd see you here..."

"Hn, why are you still here, onna?"

"I...don't know where to go..." She had never been shown to her room, so now Hiei was giving her a look like she was dumbest person in the world. He turned, and she thought she was going to be left there when he said, "Follow me."

She picked up her backpack and followed, with Lia at her heels purring. This trip was nothing like the one with Botan, Hiei was as quiet as night and just as dark. She was almost afraid to talk to him. They stopped before a door, Maria smiled and said "Thank you..."

The porcupine-like boy turned to a room close down the hall.

"Good night." She called, but no answer came. Sighing, she opened the door and walked into the dark room, falling to her bed. She breathed in the clean new sheets as Lia rubbed her white head against Maria's shoulder, begging to be petted. She stroked the old cat's head and closed her eyes. Sleep soon took over her dreary mind.


End file.
